


The RR Lanyon

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: Light horse Dark horse [1]
Category: The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: Poem, possibly wrong place to post this, but posted here as others also love Ralph.





	The RR Lanyon

**Author's Note:**

> Just how he is.

Tears?  
For you?  
No,  
not done!

Comfort of solicitous indiscretions,  
donated by your once lover become your friend.

Or an exit?  
A capitulation to the war you cannot win.

What is purity  
left so far behind -  
sunlight off a coppery head of hair, a defiant stare  
abandoned in a long forsaken country?  
You were heroes to each other  
stood on pedestals kept firmly apart.

Years of determined survival, gore and grime,  
uncalled for inhumanity lived through  
in search of your dignity.

Knock backs, knock downs,  
hopes smothered, stars shuttered,  
pains, inside and out,  
but always you are  
The RR Lanyon!

And then  
that shocked remembrance of ruined flesh.  
A lurid taunting. Before you too succumbed to munitions,  
a near miss of a watery grave.  
In hospital, your confessional drug laced letter sent out to the ether,  
returned, unopened written over with the curt retort,  
"died of wounds"  
All gone then,  
as you'd already known.

Self immolation's too slow,  
drink and lovers,  
obscene couplings at amateur brothel parties,  
selling yourself for free.

So,  
no tears for Lanyon! -  
bright smiles on Benzedrine highs,  
giving comfort to the walking dead,  
squadron pilots waiting for their flight to go down,  
idiot lovers drowning their insignificance in a blood tinged bath.

Then He was there -  
ruined body, like yours!

Not a ghost then,  
this star child become man,  
this remembrance that lighted your drear years..

No tears for Lanyon!

Just maybe a redemption?  
~~~~


End file.
